


Hexside Brews

by logastellusaur



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff, Simp Amity Blight, ahh yes the obligatory coffee shop au, barista Amity, but its a happy one, im sorry for luz like the spanish word i was sprinting and we die like men, there's a bad twist at the end im so sorry, there's a really bad twist at the end and im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27054823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logastellusaur/pseuds/logastellusaur
Summary: Amity's been a barista at Hexside Brews for longer than she knows, but nothing has shaken her up more than the appearance of a certain Luz Noceda, and of course, shenanigans ensue.im not sure if there's already a lumity coffee shop au (there probably is) but this is something i feel obliged to write
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 38
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter One

Amity did not remember the exact date Luz Noceda walked into her life, but she would certainly remember the days and weeks that followed. She remembered the way the girl contained so much joy, just from the way that she talked, and the way that she carried herself with confidence and pride. Though Amity met many interesting people on the job, Luz wasn’t anything special. 

She told it to herself when she turned to make Luz’s espresso herself. Much stranger people had come in before her, and she’d heard stories from her siblings, but never once had she gotten to know these strange customers and let them get to know herself. 

On that first day, Luz was followed in by a shorter girl with wavy greyish-blue hair that just surpassed her companion’s in length. She had taken a seat while Luz had ordered. Smart; the tables usually filled up pretty fast, especially on weekend afternoons like that one. 

“Hi, good afternoon, what can I get for you?” Amity droned, a welcome she knew all too well. She pretended not to notice the way that Luz’s fingers had drummed on her backpack straps, looking like she was bouncing on her toes. 

“Hmm,” Luz murmured, still staring at the chalkboard menu above Amity’s head. Her lips quirked up when she lowered her gaze to meet Amity’s eye. “I’ve never been here before, what do you recommend?”

It was surprising, to say the least. Most of the regulars were boring people, with the same boring orders, but sometimes they were generous on tipping, so Amity couldn’t keep her distaste for long. Her older siblings often liked to do this at restaurants, have the waiter decide what they would order, though they most often ended up unsatisfied and it took Amity every ounce of self control in her body not to yell at them to stop. But it never happened _here_. 

“ _Well,_ ” Amity drawled after a moment, twisting on her elbow slightly to catch a glance at the menu. “We have our fall drink selection, available for a limited time, or maybe, the Boiling Isles special, a new item-”

“What do you normally get?”

Amity turned back to the energetic customer in front of her. She looked over her shoulder, left then right, to make sure no one could hear before she leaned in, cupping her hand to her mouth, and whispered, “Normally, I just head to the Phillz around the corner.” 

Luz let out a bright laugh. It wasn’t that funny, Amity felt, but maybe it was her delivery, or the unexpected response. “Then… I’ll get a medium chai, please.” 

Amity typed the order into the register. “Anything else? Snacks, pastries?”

Luz squinted at the display of baked goods to Amity’s left. “I’ll take a chocolate chip cookie, then, too.”

“Alright, your total is 6.90.” She let Luz swipe her card while grabbing a cup from the stack to her right and a Sharpie. “And a name for the chai?” 

“Luz. Like the Spanish word,” she clarified. 

“ _Like the Spanish word_ ,” Amity repeated under her breath, scribbling the name and order on the side of the cup. “Do you want the cookie in a bag or on a plate?”

Luz turned back to her companion. Neither one said anything, but they seemed to know what the other meant just fine, because Luz turned back to her and said, “Plate,” simply. 

Amity grabbed one of the pastry plates, plucking a cookie from the stack in the display with tongs. She slid the plate over the counter to Luz’s side, letting her hands linger for a moment. She wasn’t sure why, but she didn’t want the moment to end. She didn’t want Luz to go back to her seat, continue on with her day and taste the chai and, understandably, forget all about her and Hexside Brews itself. 

They made eye contact, Luz’s eyes opening wide, her mouth starting to open. They stood like that for a moment, leaned over the pasty plate, fingers inches away, before Amity cleared her throat and backed away. 

“Your order will be out soon,” she said, smoothing out her apron, her eyes darting everywhere but the girl in front of her. “Thank you, have a nice day.” 

Luz let her hands stay limp on the counter, holding out the moment, before she too retreated back to the table her friend was sitting at, plate in hand. 

_Focus, Blight_. She tightened her ponytail and adjusted the strap of her visor, part of the classic, but mostly for decor than use, barista uniform. She took Luz’s cup, thumb subconsciously rubbing over the spot where her name and order lay fresh in sharpie. She was a valuable employee, and valuable employees did not get distracted by random very interesting girls on the job. 

Amity’s mind kept replaying the moment where Luz had begun to smile when they first made eye contact, so much so she messed up the drink and had to scrap it and start over again. 

When searching for the tops to finish off the drink, her eyes caught the Sharpie laying idly on the counter. She looked back at the drink. 

She shouldn’t have her phone out on the job, she was aware, and she saw a group of girls with infinity scarves outside debating whether or not to pop in for some coffee. But, she felt like she needed something to remember the interaction by. She wouldn’t forget Luz, she had a feeling. This was all she could do to hope that Luz wouldn’t forget her. 

So, to the best of her ability with a full cup, she wrote a coffee related dad joke stolen from the internet on the side, next to where Luz’s name was written. It seemed like something that she would like. She had seen her sister Emira do similar things for kids that came to the shop. She said she did it for smiles alone, and Amity believed her.

Amity hoped she enjoyed it, and that it was big enough and noticeable enough for Luz to actually notice it. She capped the pen and set it down by the register. 

“Medium chai for Luz!” she called through the noise of chatter and clinking cups.

To her right, in the corner of the shop, Amity’s eyes caught Luz and her friend. Luz was studying her phone intently, a mix of wonder and confusion on her face. She didn’t hear Amity, and her friend had to give her a small elbow to the shoulder to get her to look up. But she did.

And oh, her expression. Amity could almost hear Emira’s teasing voice, _Take a picture, it’ll last longer_ , and oh, she wished she could. 

But before she knew it, Luz stood in front of her once again, this time to the left of the pastry display, on a lower counter where Amity still held the cup in her hands. She didn’t take her hands off the cup, just to see if Luz would catch on. She was being bolder than she had ever been, trying to push thoughts of future Amity scolding her away. 

Hesitantly, Luz’s hands cupped over Amity’s, allowing for the moment to last before taking the drink from Amity’s hands and calling out thanks before backing away to her table in the corner, forcing her face into a radiant smile. 

It would not be easy to forget someone like Luz Noceda. 

  
  



	2. Chapter Two

The days that followed were bright in Amity’s mind, though it was sometimes hard to remember all the details. She wished she could relive them, be back in the moment during the lunch rush the day after, from going to serving angry and ungrateful customers and then looking up.

And seeing her.

Again. 

Luz was laughing to her friend, and Amity was almost glad she couldn’t see her stare. She wished she was in a better mindset to do this, that maybe it was right before they were closing, so the moment could be just a little more intimate and she could better collect herself. 

Amity grabbed a rag hanging off to the side of the counter, giving a last wipe of the space before a cup dropped onto the counter in front of her. She almost groaned aloud, almost not wanting to look up out of fear of an unhappy middle aged white mother, asking for a refund and that she remake the drink. But Amity was pleasantly surprised when she made eye contact with the customer. 

“You’re funny, you know that?” Luz’s smile was bright. Amity looked down at the cup. It was the same she had served yesterday.

“You- kept it?” Amity asked, not quite sure she wasn’t imagining this, picking up the cup in her hands for confirmation. 

Her thumb rubbed over the dried out marker;  _ What’s it called when someone steals someone else’s coffee? A mugging!!! _

“Kind of upset I wasn’t the first one to make a pun, but I’ll let you have it. I had to save this to show Gus, he loved it.” She leaned one elbow on the counter, something no other customer had done before. 

Amity looked up. Luz’s expression fell slightly. 

“What, that’s not weird, is it?”

Weird? Maybe not. Something that Amity had expected or even fathomed happening, and to  _ her _ ? Absolutely not. 

“No, not at all!” she blurted regardless, forcing a laugh. “What can I get for you this time?” 

Luz looked back up to the menu. “Hmm. I’ll have a medium decaf, but hold the sugar please.” She smirked, but instead of looking cocky, on her it just looked warm and welcoming. “You’re sweet enough for the both of us.” 

And suddenly Amity couldn’t move. 

Maybe Emira was right when she’d said in order for Amity to actually get in a relationship, she’d have to learn how to talk to girls without losing the ability to function first. 

“Hello? Earth to… You know what, I never actually learned your name.” 

“My name?” Amity sputtered. 

“Yeah. Well,” Luz cupped her chin with her hand, “actually, maybe you’re some secret spy agent who can’t reveal their identity. That’d be sick.” 

“Amity Blight.” She extended a hand over the counter for a handshake. Luz accepted it graciously. Her grip wasn’t exactly tight, but there was something in it that suggested she didn’t want to let go. Or maybe that was Amity’s wishful thinking. 

Amity slapped a hand to her forehead. “Oh, I’m sorry, your decaf, coming up right away.” She typed the order into the register. Flustering was acceptable, but slacking on the job? She could do better than that.

Luz shrugged. “There’s no rush.” She was technically right, as the last wave of the lunch rush had just passed, and there wasn’t anyone behind Luz in line. 

“Anything else? Pastries? Something for your friend or something?” Amity asked before finalizing the order and her total. 

“Two scones. Blueberry, please.” 

“11.42.” Amity took Luz’s card and swiped, not letting herself forget the split second their fingers touched. No. She often made contact with customers, Luz was no different. She just happened to be a customer she’d written a joke for and one that had asked for her name. They really needed to get name tags at Hexside. “Do you want your scones warmed?”

“Yes, please.” The bell on the door rang from behind Luz, Amity making a mental note in her head. 

She handed the card back. “Alright, we’ll have those out right away.” 

This was usually what Amity said to shoo away customers, and most of them knew it as the cue to take a seat and wait, leaving room for the next customer in line. But Luz didn’t leave. Was she oblivious or something?

“Uh. You can go take a seat with your friend now,” Amity said softly, making eye contact with said friend, at the same table as yesterday. She gave Amity a small wave, and Amity returned the favor.

Luz turned to her friend, the new customer waiting behind her coming into her field of view. “Oh! Sorry,” she laughed. “I guess I’ll see you soon, Amity?”

Amity. It was nice to get reminded of her name sometimes. 

She smiled. “Yeah, see ya soon.” 

As she was brewing and taking the order of the new customer, she pondered the interaction. Was that flirting?  _ You’re sweet enough for the both of us. _ It sounded like a pick up line, but could easily be a compliment- though wasn’t that the point of pick up lines? She scolded herself. It’s been two days. They’ve had, what, less than ten minutes of total conversation? 

Amity hadn’t even realized she’d put off making Luz’s order until she handed the customer behind her his drink. Now that was just plain unfair. She couldn’t let her feelings- whatever they may be- get in the way of customer service. Quickly, she popped the scones into the toaster, before getting started on the coffee. 

While capping off the cup and bagging the scones (she’d forgotten to ask if it was for here or to go, and she wasn’t quite surprised with herself anymore) she eyed the Sharpie on the counter. Doing something twice kind of cemented it. Then she’d probably have to write jokes on all of Luz’s cups, but she took the fact that she wasn’t opposed to that as some sort of sign. 

_ How did the hipster burn his tongue while drinking his coffee? He drank it before it was cool.  _

Personally, she thought her first one was better, but she wasn’t about to scrap it. 

Mustering as much confidence as she had left to spare, she inhaled and called, “Medium decaf and two blueberry scones for Luz!” 

This time, both Luz and her friend came up to get the order. Amity was surprised it was just one drink, both times. 

“Willow, it’s not like that,” Luz hissed, though her tone was light. “Oh. Hey. I guess that’s my order, huh.”  _ Willow _ . Amity made a mental note. 

“Thanks for coming back, have a nice day.” Amity didn’t want to push it. She wanted to spend more and more time with this new girl, but at the same time she felt like she was choking on her words whenever she tried to speak to her. Thankfully, her next customer stood patiently, waiting for her to take their order. An excuse.

Luz looked disappointed, and Amity tried not to let it get to her as she greeted the new customer just as brightly as she had greeted Luz. She was trying to give all of her customers equal treatment to how she had treated Luz, but that was proving to be difficult, until the next day, when she  _ would _ have to greet Luz.

“Good morning, Amity.” 

Amity always liked hearing her name sometimes, like everyone would, but there was something about Luz’s dialect, the way she stressed her name,  _ her _ name, that sent her heart racing. 

“Good morning, Luz,” she returned. “What can I get for you today?”

Luz smirked. “I think I’ll take my coffee with a hint of sadness- a hint of despresso, if you will.” 

Amity laughed. Was this a thing now? Would she have to come up with new jokes for her new regular customer every time she came? “What would you like  _ off the menu _ ?” 

Now she actually took a look at the menu again, taking her time, and Amity let her. They were in no rush. Or, at least Amity wasn’t. 

“I’ll take a medium decaf. Again.” 

Amity rang up her order, not failing to notice the way that Luz kept staring at her. It was a slightly unsettling gesture, but there was no malice in her expression, only friendliness and warmth. “Anything to eat? A drink for your friend?” 

“Oh, actually, I came alone today.” Amity looked up. “Yeah, we usually stop by here because it’s near Willow’s house, but she’s feeling under the weather today. It took a little while to walk on my own, but it’s fine.” 

_ Oh. _ “I hope Willow gets well soon,” Amity responded, hoping she wasn’t overstepping by using Willow’s name, and hoping her normal sarcastic demeanor had dropped enough for the comment to sound sincere. 

“Yeah. Guess it’s just me recording today. Anyways, I’ll take a…” Luz stepped to the side, stealing another glance at the pastry display. “Blueberry muffin if that’s okay?”

Of course it was okay. Amity tapped it into the register, dishing out Luz’s total, and taking her card, swiping swiftly. “Do you want your muffin toasted?” 

“Yes, please.” 

“Alright, your order should be out in no time.” Amity didn’t want to turn away from her, but she needed time to formulate an attack plan. To find a joke suitable enough this time. 

“Amity!”

Her head shot up at the sound of her name. 

“Em! Finally done with your break?” Amity jabbed. 

“Oh, I know how much you missed me, my darling sister.” Emira gave her a tap on the head while she tied her own apron around her waist. 

Amity rotated the cup in her hands. She wasn’t sure how many coffee puns existed in the world, and she sure as hell didn’t know enough to keep up this charade for long. So, she went for something more general, but equally as brave for her, if not more so. 

_ Do you happen to have a map? I keep getting lost in those eyes :) _

Amity realized how stupid it sounded once she had written it, but she reasoned with herself. She wouldn’t have done it if something in her subconscious, in her gut, wanted her to. She wrote Luz’s name just below it before capping the Sharpie and setting it back on the counter. God, she needed to go to the bathroom.

“Hey, Emira?” Amity held out the cup. “Can you take over for me? Going to take a quick bathroom break.”

“Sure.” Emira took a look at the cup, smirking when she saw Amity’s note, but didn’t say a word. The sticker that told her exactly what Luz’s order was was already there, so Amity turned and headed towards the public bathrooms. 

By the time she got back, Luz was gone.

She couldn’t help but feel disappointed. 

“So, Luz, huh?” Emira teased when Amity handed out, probably, their last drink of the day. 

“What about her?” Amity responded nonchalantly, not wanting to give Emira any more ammunition than she already had. 

“Nothing, nothing.” Emira took a quick check of her phone. Her smirk was sickening. “Just wondering.” 

“There’s nothing to wonder about,” Amity mumbled, though it was so quiet she doubted Emira had heard her. She seemed caught up with something on her phone, anyways. 

A customer came up to the counter, demanding that their drink be remade, something Amity should’ve been used to by that point, but was still a nuisance. She tried to keep Luz from her thoughts as she remade the drink. What she would wear tomorrow, if she would change up her order-  _ no. _ Amity didn’t rely on her. She  _ shouldn’t _ . Sure they had regulars, but no regular made an effort to come every day. That was just bad for wallets and overall health. Besides, she could stand a couple days without Luz’s momentary presence. Right?

“Oh my god,” Emira breathed. She was still fixed on whatever was on her phone. 

“What?” Amity asked, glad that the customer was at least nice enough to add a tip after her effort.

“I’ll show it to you at home. But- wow, Amity. You’re one lucky girl.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, friends, thanks for sticking with me !! this one took a little longer to get out, but now i have the rest written, it's just going through revisions :) hope you enjoy this chapter, feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you think, i love reading them


	3. Chapter Three

“So.” 

Emira and Edric sat across from her on the floor. What had been so important about Amity that Emira had told Edric instead of her?

“Promise us you won’t freak out,” Edric cautioned. 

“Why would I freak out? It’s not bad, is it?” Every second seemed to ramp up her heart rate. Surely it was a good thing. Luck was good. Being lucky meant good things. 

“Well…” Emira searched for her words. “It’s about Luz. So, yeah, you’re gonna freak out.” 

_Luz_? Amity let out a humorless laugh. “If this is some sick prank or something, you got me, just spit it out already.” 

Edric sighed before simply sliding his phone across the floor and letting Amity see for herself.

So it was about Luz, and they weren’t lying. On Edric’s screen was definitely Luz herself, on an app Amity immediately recognized as Tik Tok. This couldn’t be good. The video had over five hundred thousand likes, which made Amity’s eyebrows shoot upwards. The video was paused, so she played it. 

“So. The craziest thing just happened to me!” Her voice was as bright as ever, carrying the same energy through the screen she always did whenever she walked into Hexside Brews. “I was trying out a new coffee shop with Willow, here, and there was this girl.”

Amity’s heart dropped in her chest. She was being self centered, she told herself. There was no way Luz was talking about her. Right?

But then Luz held up her cup. And, oh my god. 

“I don’t know if anything happened really, but she was really cute and even wrote me a joke.” Her phone zoomed in on the side of the cup. “See- what’s it called when someone steals someone else’s coffee? A mugging!” Luz chuckled at the joke again. “I don’t know how she knows my sense of humor already, but maybe that’s a sign or something. Willow caught a picture of us.” 

Amity’s hands began to shake. There was no way. How was this happening to her? 

“There’s her with the cool hair!” 

On screen was a picture of the both of them, Luz’s back to the camera, Amity smiling at her brightly. Wow. Willow had picked the absolute perfect moment to make Amity seem absolutely dumbstruck. Soon, Luz’s face was back on screen.

“We’re going to go back again tomorrow, same time, and see if we can catch her again. I have a few jokes up my sleeve for the future! Stick around for more, I guess? We’ll try to get some real footage tomorrow, have a good afternoon!” The video began to replay. Amity paused it. She took a glance at the caption.

 **@otterwithadarkside** **  
**Hopefully she doesn’t see this, that would be embarrassing :P #lgbt #luznoceda #coffeeshopswereneverthisgoodbefore

Amity dropped the phone.

“I…” How exactly was she supposed to respond to that?

“No freaking out yet,” Edric commented, “that’s good.” 

“But, your face is as red as a tomato,” Emira countered. “Let’s take five before we show you the rest.” 

“ _The rest_?” Amity hissed. There was more? 

“Well,” Edric reasoned, “that video has the most shock factor, but yeah, there’s more of them.” 

Amity clicked on Luz’s profile. _Three hundred thousand followers?_ Nothing to make her ‘famous’, but still noticeable and impressive. From the thumbnails of the videos below, there were a couple videos sprinkled in with the ones with Amity in them, but they didn’t seem to be doing nearly as good, just from the view counts alone. 

“Should I watch the others?” Amity asked, though she already knew the answer. She wanted to see all of them, but simultaneously felt if she saw another video with herself in it she might’ve imploded. 

But, she took a breath, gaining up all courage left in her body, and clicked on the second video with Hexside Brews in the thumbnail.

It was formatted similarly to the other video, though this time there was actual footage of the coffee shop itself and more of Amity. Luz explained to the audience how she’d given a cheesy coffee joke- still borderline pick up line, in Amity’s opinion- right back to her. 

“So what are you going to do about this?” Emira asked as Amity shut off the phone and handed it back to her brother, having seen all of the videos. 

“I’m not sure if there’s anything _to_ do,” Amity countered. “I mean, nothing exciting has happened, really.” 

“Well, surely one would think so,” Edric said, “or else people wouldn’t be commenting things like ‘Make out already’ in the comments.” 

“They’re commenting _what_ -” 

“What Edric is _trying_ to say,” Emira butt in, saving her from having to hear the rest of the comments, “is that you have a chance here. Did you not hear the part where she was asking for people’s opinions on whether you liked girls or not?” 

There was no way Amity missed that detail. “I guess you’re right but I don’t know what I _would_ do. Give her my number for her to expose it to hundreds of thousands of people on Tik Tok, of all places?”

“C’mon,” Emira reasoned, “there’s no way she would dox you like that. Luz doesn’t seem like that kind of person.” 

“Well, she didn’t seem to be the kind of person to go viral on Tik Tok because of me, but here we are,” Amity mumbled. 

“You could do something about the Tik Tok?” Edric offered. “I don’t know, they have to get that footage _some_ how, right? Maybe look at the camera to acknowledge it or something.”

Emira shook her head. “No, that’s too small. Mittens has a real opportunity, here, we need something bold.” 

“But what if that’s not what she’s looking for?” Amity said, not liking what Emira was saying, knowing her definition of bold was something entirely different than the average person. 

“What do you mean what is that’s not what she’s looking for?” Emira said with a snort. “She literally wanted to ask people if you were into girls. If you were into _her_.” 

“Well, are you?” Edric asked.

Her older siblings knew that she liked girls, and it had been comforting to Amity to know that they weren’t straight, either. She wasn’t uncomfortable talking about that part, especially with her siblings. She just really wasn’t sure if she liked Luz like that. But, then again, she was overwhelmed with feelings every time Luz walked in, every time that meant that they would have to talk to each other, that Amity would have to find something clever, charming and charismatic to say. 

She cared about Luz’s impression of her a lot. Maybe that said something. 

That _did_ say something.

“Y’know what, maybe I do like her too.” 

XXX

There wasn’t much of a plan to make, but Amity felt like she would need all the help she could get for the next step. The first part of her shift went like normal, except for the copious amounts of texts from Edric, constantly asking her if she was okay, was Luz there yet, was she chickening out. Amity often left him on read. He did it all the time whenever _she_ asked him for favors, anyways, this was just karma. 

Amity checked her watch. From the looks of it, the lunch rush was just ending, which was usually right when Luz showed up. Emira gave out a scone to a customer and looked back at Amity and winked. It only made Amity feel more nervous about what was about to go down, but she tried to ignore that. If she messed up or looked like a dork or an idiot, she was only messing up in front of random people in a coffee shop who couldn’t care less about her. And hundreds of thousands of people on social media. _Stay cool, Blight._

“Emira,” Amity hissed, tugging on her sister’s sleeve. “Do we really need to do this today?”

She gave Amity a playful glare. “Are you kidding? Everybody knows you’re horrible at keeping secrets, I doubt you’ll be able to keep your mouth shut about this for long. I mean, you can barely talk to this girl regularly.” 

“Fair, but ouch.”

Emira shrugged. “It’s my duty to tell you what you already know yourself.” 

And, after five more excruciating moments, the bell at the doors rang, and Amity’s head whipped over to the entrance of the store. 

Luz was wearing a denim jacket this time, floral designs embroidered around the sleeves. As always, Willow followed in behind her. Luz’s face brightened once she made eye contact with Amity. “Hey, Amity!” 

She was not ready. She would never be ready. But being ready wasn’t a necessity. 

“Welcome back,” Amity greeted, trying to match Luz’s expression. Emira took a couple of steps backwards, giving them space. Amity wanted her council desperately, but at the same time, her presence was terrifying. 

“You’re looking good today,” Luz dropped casually, and that was the last of Amity’s doubt. If Luz wasn’t interested in her, there was no way she would be commenting on her appearance up front, especially because she was just in her uniform she wore every day. Right? 

“You too,” Amity responded meekly before clearing her throat. “What can I get you this time?” As expected, Luz began to study the menu ahead of her, giving Amity’s eyes time to wander. She made eye contact with Willow. As expected, her phone was raised, and from her worried expression from when Amity looked her way, she was recording. To the best of her ability, she winked at the camera and Willow herself before turning back to Luz. 

“I’ll have a medium decaf again, please.”

“Anything for your friend?” Amity asked. 

“I don’t know,” Luz said, “she’s never wanted anything before. I can ask her, though-” 

“No!” Amity blurted, not wanting her cover to be blown. Making a move on her would be hard, but it would be even worse if Amity wasn’t even able to do it herself. “Uh, well, I mean, she never told you she wanted anything, did she?” 

“I guess you’re right,” Luz said, the confusion on her face plain. “But I’ll take a cookie for me, too. Chocolate chip.”

“Anything else?” Amity typed in her order. 

Luz’s expression turned smug once again. “No, I can’t have any more sugar or else I’d probably get grounded.” 

Amity wasn’t sure what to make of this. 

“Get it?” Luz’s expression fell. Oh no. Did Amity do something wrong? “Like, coffee beans. Ground coffee beans.” 

“Oh!” Amity yelped.

The two were silent for a moment, looking into each other’s eyes, before Luz laughed, breaking the silence. It was so infectious, Amity couldn’t help but join in. 

“Your card, please?” 

Luz handed it over, Amity ringing her up.

“I’ll have it out as soon as possible.” Amity added a wink before stepping to the side to fish a cookie off of the pile and put it on a plate. She’d forgotten to ask if it was for here or to go, but she hoped it was for here. It gave more room for error, on her part, if she chickened out on this next part. 

Soon, the Sharpie was back in her hand, her thumb gracing the section she was about to write on. It wouldn’t be that hard. Thirteen numbers, her name, and a small sentence was easy, right?

“You’re doing great, sweetheart,” Emira stage whispered, though Amity could tell she was joking around. 

“Quit it,” she responded. The sharp smell of the Sharpie filled the air as she scribbled everything down, trying to make her handwriting as legible as possible. She could do this. This wasn’t exactly the hardest part, and she had gotten through the initial part of actually greeting Luz and not making a fool of herself. 

Amity stole a glance at where Luz and Willow were sitting. Willow was talking to her friend, but based on Luz’s expression, it didn’t seem to be about the way Amity had tried to wink directly where they were recording. She sent a silent thanks to her. 

“Medium decaf and chocolate chip cookie for Luz!” Amity called, placing the dish on the table along with the cup. She turned and headed through the door marked EMPLOYEES ONLY, not wanting to be there to see Luz’ reaction to what she wrote this time around. Hopefully Emira would understand and cover for her.

Now, all she had to do was wait. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *creeps out from hole* you all are still here ?? so umm. oops. thanks for sticking around regardless, ill post the final chapter tomorrow, thank you all for your patience. if you've read this far, why not leave a comment and some kudos !! they make my day :)


	4. Chapter Four

One minute. One minute was enough for someone to be late, but not  _ late. _ Being one minute late didn’t mean that she had forgotten, or that she didn’t want to be there. Amity checked her phone again. No texts, no notifications, except for software updates that could wait. 

“I don’t think she’s going to come,” Amity grieved. 

“She will,” Emira reassured. “If you think about it, this is a win win for her. She gets a chance with the wonderful Amity Blight, who likes girls too and is very, very interested, and that series is giving her publicity on Tik Tok. Even if those followers don’t stick around after, some definitely will.” 

Amity pursed her lips, resting her hands behind her and leaning on the counter, her back to the door. “I hate it when you’re right.” 

“That’s why I’m the superior Blight.” 

It was hard to argue with things that effortlessly rhymed. 

“Look on the bright side,” Emira added, “your shift is over. You can get out of that stupid apron.” 

“Maybe I don’t hate it all the time when you’re right,” Amity amended, untying the knot that went around her back.

She hung up her apron in the staff break room, grabbing her backpack and slinging it over her shoulder. Her outfit under wasn’t anything special, just some darker jeans for the growing cold, a plain tshirt and a jacket. 

“What should I do?” she asked Emira, now on the other side of the counter. 

“Wait. Obviously.” 

“Do I just- sit there?”

“Why, what else would you do?” 

“I don’t know. Before there were always customers to distract me and everything.” Amity began to fidget with the cuffs of her jacket.

“Take that table right there,” Emira said with a point. “The one Luz and her friend are always at.” 

_ Smart. _

Amity took the seat facing the door, tapping her thumbs on the table expectantly. It felt like time couldn’t pass any slower. She checked her phone once again. Maybe she’d written the wrong number. No, she wouldn’t forget her own phone number like that. Maybe Luz had texted the wrong number. That would’ve been embarrassing. Maybe she didn’t have a phone. Maybe-

Maybe it didn’t matter, because here she was, right in front of Amity. 

Luz had changed her outfit. This time, she was wearing the same jacket, but with a billowy white skirt and a purple top Amity couldn’t make out from here. She was looking straight ahead at where Emira was manning the counter, her face seeming to fall as she realized Amity wasn’t there. 

But Emira was. And Emira ticked her head to the side, in Amity’s direction. 

And when they made eye contact, suddenly every thought in Amity’s brain melted into white noise. Why would she need to overthink? There was no need to overthink, not with Luz. 

“You came,” Amity blurted, trying to compose herself. 

“Of course I did!” Luz exclaimed, inviting herself to sit in the seat across from Amity. “Why wouldn’t I, when you’ve been so nice?” 

“Me? Nice? You’re the one that’s come back every day just to see me.” Oh no. Now she sounded conceited. Now she sounded full of herself. Luz had come back for the coffee, of course, why would she come back for her-

“It’s pretty easy, when you’re such a great person to talk to.” Luz’s chin was cupped in her hand, elbow resting on the table, a position common for her whenever she came in. 

“Well, I don’t write puns on my orders for just  _ anyone _ , you know,” Amity joked.

“It’s a high honor.” Luz cleared her throat. “So, uh, is there a reason for this or something?”

_ Here it goes. _

“I saw your Tik Toks.” 

Luz didn’t say anything.

“Otter with a dark side?” Amity added. 

Luz’s expression was unreadable. “And?” she finally added after more silence, only filled by chatter of nearby tables. 

“And- I like girls too. And. I don’t know. Maybe this could work.” 

“Really?”

“...Really. I think it’s kind of funny you even considered the fact that I was straight,” Amity added, trying to lighten the mood.

Luz laughed. “Yeah, I knew but wasn’t super sure. And that would’ve been kind of awkward.” 

Amity shrugged. “Well, you always could go to another coffee shop if it didn’t work out.” 

“But you brew so well! Why else would I want to?” Amity was never sure of how much she wanted to be complimented on her brewing skills until this moment. 

“Wanna… get out of here or something?” Luz offered. “We could grab a coffee.” 

Amity smiled. “Yeah, I’d like that.” They stood up, walking towards the doors. Amity shot Emira a thumbs up, which she returned. 

“Do you think you could carry something for me, though?” Amity said after the doors shut behind them. The fall air was cool and crisp, but her jacket kept her warm.

“Sure.” 

Amity held out her hand. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaand that's a wrap !! thanks to everyone for sticking along and for your patience :) i didn't expect this fic to reach anyone at all, and the fact that so many of y'all read and enjoyed really means a lot. again, one last thank you to my beta @fricklefracklefloof, you should check out her fics too. have a lovely day, this ones for the stupid clueless sapphics like myself >:)

**Author's Note:**

> my first lumity fic, the characterization might suck but i was told by my lovely beta @fricklefracklefloof its not all that bad (the tables have turned, i've beta read for her and she's pretty dope) i have a faint idea of where i'm going with this one, and its probably not gonna be more than three chapters (fingers crossed) so bear with me if the chapters feel isolated and wonky
> 
> don't feel hesitant to leave a comment, they make the procrastination worth it :) thanks for reading this far, have a lovely day !!


End file.
